


Forever After

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Not 'technically' forever, though.





	Forever After

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, May 23 -The problem with forever (Jennifer L. Armentrout)
> 
> a mixed continuity of sorts

The problem with forever was that it took a very long time. And technically Dohko knew it wasn't going to be forever. 

Just a very long time. 

Most days, he didn't notice it, but every now and then, when one of his occasional visitors suddenly seemed fifty years older, he realized just how much time had passed. 

Then it was hard not to wonder about everybody else-- some he knew had to be long gone and back to the earth, and others... 

He hoped Shion was having a fairly good forever, if nothing else. 

Because his wasn't really that bad.


End file.
